Leviathan
Physical features The Leviathan are average in height, with powerful back legs and shorter tails. Their body is covered in small scales, that can be of any color. Their back legs have a finger that faces backwards, which helps them to catch fish and/or other aquatic animals. Their snouts are long and pointy, and their mouth filled with lots of sharp, tiny teeth that will be replaced if lost. Abilities Leviathan have the ability of hydrokinesis, which means that they can manipulate the shape of a certain amount of water using their minds. As they train this ability, it becomes more and more powerful, and the amount of water that they can control increases. The ability is mostly useless as a defense mechanism, and is commonly used for show. Social life & reproduction These dragons form clans and live in caves on or near the shore. The clans consist of, from highest to lowest in rank: * The leader couple—two mated dragons, a male and a female, who are replaced by their offspring. If the pair has many of them, they (the offspring and their mate) will either compete with each other for the position, leave and establish their own clan, or join another clan. * The lead hunter—a dragon that organizes the hunting parties and often leads them. They are in charge of prey distribution, and making sure that there is always enough food. They are also the ones that will plan and lead in case of battle. * The healer(s)—a dragon, or dragons, that tend to the clan's injuries. There are often several of them, an older and experienced healer and their apprentices. Before the healer's death, they will choose a successor out of one of their apprentices. * The hunters—dragons under the command of the lead hunter, trained fighters and hunters. They fight off trespassers and predators, and bring in land prey. * The nurturers—mothers, dragonesses who are currently raising their young. They will be relieved of work for five years in order to take care of their young. * The gatherers—they act as a group, and scout the area in search for plants and objects that could be traded. They mark and maintain the clan's borders, and report trespassers. The females are fertile once every ten years, but are not required to bear young or have a mate. This ensures that the clan does not get overpopulated, along with the fact that there can only be one young per clutch. The male continues to work to ensure food for his mate and offspring, while the female looks after their young. If a nurturer dies, and no female is capable of carrying on from where the deceased one left off, the young will be killed. Families consist of a male and a female, and their offspring. They have their own part of the cave, in which they live and raise their young. When the offspring reach sexual maturity, they either leave and find a mate (in which case the couple get their own part of the cave), or stay with their parents until they do find a mate. Languages Leviathan can only speak Bisak, unless they were not raised in a clan and were educated. Territory & diet Leviathan inhabit most of the northeastern parts of Imber. The clans sometimes compete for territory, either by clashing their lead hunters or having their leader couple show off their hydrokinetic skills. Their prey consists of fish and small animals, and sometimes even various plants found on or near the shore. Education & occupation Their young are taught entirely by the clan, unless their parents chose to leave the clan and live in a different type of settlement. The young will decide on which role they would like to take upon at the age of ten years, and will then be taught by either the lead hunter, the healer, or the gatherers. If they do not choose, they will be banished from the clan. After their training is complete, they will join their selected branch and work until they are too old to continue, or are gravely injured and unable to work, in which case the leaders might label them as useless and dispose of them. Many families leave clans when this happens in fear of their loved ones being killed.